


Stupid Keys

by Starry_Wild



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Wild/pseuds/Starry_Wild
Summary: Evan is more of a klutz than he'd like, especially in front of his dorm neighbor.





	Stupid Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired and all of a sudden got this idea from a prompt my friend showed me and voila, we got our boys.
> 
> Prompt: "Wow I didn't know I had a hot neighbor hi hello there."

     College challenged Evan in many,  _many_ ways. Mainly his anxiety that he tried so hard to work past ever since his high school fiasco of breaking his arm. Now that he was officially an adult and attending a university, however, Evan liked to think he improved a lot since high school. Talking and other social interactions weren't nearly as intense and troubling as they had once been: he could order a pizza now with minimal problems and, on a really good day, even succeed at some idle chat. But all the progress in the world wouldn't prepare Evan Hansen for the situation he managed to land himself in tonight.

     Coming home from a late night of studies at the university library, Evan was juggling a couple textbooks and notebooks in one arm while using his free hand to carry his phone and keys on the trek back to his dorm room. It was pretty late, but even then he was surprised the dorm halls were empty of his fellow peers. Because of the vacant hall, his footsteps echoed louder in his ears and the jangling of his keys sounded far more shrill than they probably should have. He was likely just exhausted, over-exerting himself with the constant studies for upcoming semester finals. Reaching his door, he struggled to insert the key into the handle's lock, having to just  _slightly_  bend his knees and angle his body so he could hold his books and try to push the piece of metal into the mechanism and— _shit_ he just dropped his keys. They landed with the loud cry of metal hitting tile floor and Evan tried not to wince as he knelt further down to retrieve them. The books almost toppled from his arms and with an exasperated sigh he stood fully once more, fighting his growing irritation before suddenly footsteps sounded from the other end of the hall.

 _Oh no. Better hurry unless you want to look like a total idiot or a creep or something,_ his mind oh-so-helpfully chimed in as the footsteps' owner approached closer. Fumbling again with his keys, Evan tried to fight down the pointless panic rising in his chest; a panic that made his hands shake which made it harder to maneuver his keys and  _why was it so hard to open a stupid door?!_

 "Um. Dude. Do you need help?" a voice suddenly spoke up right beside the struggling blond, spooking the poor boy and causing all his books to plummet to the floor. 

     "Ah! Uh, I j-just... Sorry, I don't know why I'm having such trouble, let me just get out of your way and—"

     Evan leaned over to hastily pick up his school books, but apparently so did this mystery stranger because another head collided with his and knocked him right on his ass. Sharp curses escaped the stranger in front of him, and hazel eyes looked up with his mouth parting open to start spewing apologies and—

      _Holy crap this guy is really, really hot._

Evan was pretty sure he never felt gayer.

     The brunette in front of him was rubbing the spot on his head where they collided (the blond couldn't help but notice painted-black fingernails where the paint was chipping). He was really tall, too, nearly towering over Evan even while he was kneeling. Wavy locks fell just above his shoulders covered by a thick black hoodie, and with startling realization Evan noticed the boy's eyes were  _crazy_ blue, but with just a bit of brown in the lower left that anyone could miss if they weren't paying attention (or this close, really). 

     Not only was he some stranger, but he was a  _cute_ stranger.

     "I-I am so sorry! Um, h-here, you don't have to help, I can get it. I'm probably blocking your way to your dorm," he spluttered out, heat rapidly reaching his cheeks and probably turning them an embarrassing shade of pink.

     The brunette slowly recovered and stood back up, offering a hand that Evan reluctantly took before pulling him up with ease that surprised the hell out of the shorter male. For someone that lithe, this guy was sorta strong.

     "It's fine, chill out man. I literally live right next door."

     Evan did a double— no,  _triple_ take.

     He wasn't just a cute stranger; he was a cute  _neighbor._

_Fuck._

"Y-You do??" he blurted out before even thinking, shock displayed clearly on his face. His reaction caused his peer to snicker, sticking his hand out which brought Evan's attention automatically to the couple rubber bracelets that adorned his wrist. 

     "Uh, yeah. I'm Connor. Nice to uh. Bump into you." It wasn't quite deadpan, just the slightest hint of humor creeping into his tone, but Evan could still feel his nerves trembling with anxiety as he shook his neighbor's hand.

     "Evan. H-Hansen. Evan Hansen." He was probably saying his name too much. Was twice too much? He didn't just want to leave the two parts of his name broken apart like that. Why was his mind working so slow when it came to his vocal cords, but moved so fast when it came to his overly analytical thoughts?

     "Cool. Well, here..." Connor knelt and gathered the dropped books that Evan completely forgot about at this point. Organizing them in a neat stack, he handed them back to the speechless blond and hummed, an awkward gap reaching their conversation that Evan scrambled to end rapidly. 

     "Thankyou! Ah, well, I should um..." He cleared his throat and adjusted his grip on his dorm keys. "Y-Y'know. Get inside."

     The brunette smiled lazily, amusement adorning his handsome features, and Evan would forever refuse that he nearly  _swooned._ Especially over a smile.

     "Yeah. Um. See you around?" It sounded more like a question, and a pleasant little flutter briefly appeared in his chest. Maybe he was about to go into cardiac arrest from a pretty face and social anxiety.

     "Y-Yep. Sure. See... See you around!"

     It was at this point Connor walked past him and headed to his room door to Evan's right, fishing his keys from the pockets of his dark jeans and opening the door with ease, stepping inside and closing it with a resounding  _click._

Evan sighed. He was never staying out this late to study  _ever_ again.

     At least he finally got his door open after Connor left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! It's short and simple, but I hope you guys liked it. If you did, don't forget to leave kudos!
> 
> This story is also on my brand new writing blog on Tumblr, which you can find @starry-wild
> 
> If you want to see more/have any requests, those can be sent to my ask box there!
> 
> Until next time, babes <3


End file.
